Dust Theorem
by EmmaGency
Summary: One thing is Certain: Its discovery was priceless... (First Chapter is my personal theory of Dust. Actual story begins on the second chapter)


**Theory of Remnant: Theory 00123: Dust.**

**It is presumed that unless specified, the word human also refers to faunus.**

Dust is a very odd material. Although scientist and researchers have tried, and subsequently failed, to discover the origin of such a powerful substance. Differential theories have been put forward, such as Coming from the shattered moon when it was hit by the Comet Yersif back in 871 BW (before war), or emanating from the aurora borealis in the north polar region. One thing, however, is known: its discovery was priceless.

Dust has 3 main properties, ranging inbetween effectivness in combat and danger to get into said circumstance. The more dangerous it is to apply, the more effective it is in combat. These three stages are _weapons, clothes, _and _humanity itself_. The weaponization of dust in weapons and bullets is a very easy to replicate method. Whilst it can be added into grooves in the weapon in question, it can also be used instead of gunpowder in bullets to product elemental and arcane effects, such as ice and fire effects. This method can be done in half-an-hour at most dust retailers, and is effective in combat. This method allows weapons to work as usual. Next, the weaponization of dust in clothing can lead to much more effective combat, and can allow for minimal, if any, weapons. This method is much more powerful, due to the fact that dust is activated by aura (which is also a curse in this case, as latent and passive aura effects can activate the dust within strands in clothing), and is closer to the aura on a bigger surface area. This use leads to the situation in which minimal (if any) weapons are needed. Clothing has both led to the making and breaking of many hunters. The clothing allows for larger and more effective dust attacks, but can be activated upon accident or strong emotion, and so can lead to random usage. Finally, dust melded to the cells and DNA of humans is another method, although not reccomended. The dust particles naturally are activated and attracted by aura. When involved with direct cellular contact, they can cause hair-trigger reactions, and so are a major health-hazard to those using it and around it. Also, dust in the blood-stream can clog arteries, and if it actually gets to the heart (the strongest source of aura in the human body), there is no telling what damage it could cause (the incident of 97 AW in which a subject became a living bomb). Although only 5 people have done it to date, if dust was correctly modified to a human body, then nearly limitless power could be achieved. The ability to absorb dust, tranform to and from dust particles, expanded life span, being able to summon elemental beams, and other abilities would make said person a legendary hunter. That hunter would guide humanity either to its salvation or destruction. Because of this, the method is stored in a hidden place and is only accessable to the most trusted and loyal of hunters. Many have tried and failed, and it is not only stored for our safety, but anybody who would attempt and replicate this.

People who have commenced this method have certain marks, usually found around the eyes or on their forearm, that resonate with the colour of the dust they are using when they are utilizing dust.

Dust is most commonly found in the polar regions, although the third biggest mine has been found 20 miles south from Schnee Manor, located near Vale. Dust in the polar region is mostly found underground, and underground sources usually contain dust types such as Fire, Ice, Electric, Arcane, ETC. Dust can also be found, however, in the aurora borealis, in which it contains only one kind of dust. It is unknown what kind of dust is found in this natural phenominon, as conditions in the Polar region, as well as a mass amount of Polar-based Grimm make collecting dust in that part of remnant nearly impossible.

Dust is most commonly found in five dust forms: Fire, Ice, Earth, Wind, and Aurora. These basic dust forms are usually cultivated and can be changed into other dust forms through chemical means, although other forms of dust can also be made underground naturally by crystals forming into the same area. Different dusts can be made by different dust ratios, and so the possible amount of dust is unknown, although presumed in the hundreds. Due to the comlicated methods to get specific kinds of dust, however, most retailers will only sell common dust, and other, more rare kinds of dust have to be gotten from special salepersons. Dust, being different to their origional element counterparts, have different chemical equations then their elemental effect. Fire dust has a base chemical equation of VH3O2 , Ice dust has a Chemical reaction of Fr3O2 , Earth has a Chemical Reaction of ZnF3O2 , and Wind a Chemical reaction of Uub2No8AsSb4. The Chemical Equations of the other dusts will not be properly explained in this theorem. These chemical Equations, however, are mixed together, and as explained beforehand, different ratios can make different dust types. For example, Arcane Dust is made from a 1:3 ratio with Ice and Fire respectively (Chemical equation would be 3VH3O2 + Fr3O2 - Fr3O8V3H9), whilst a 2:1 Ratio makes Steam (Chemical equation would be VH3O2 + 2Fr3O2 - Fr6O6VH3). The chemical equation of Aurora is currently unknown, as stated by the previous paragraph, as it would be near impossible to get with current technology and techniques.

Dust is currently retailed by the Schnee Company, located near Vale.

_A/N: Hello! Hopefully you enjoyed this. The theory in this chapter is mostly based off things facts from the show, but the details was added by me (for example, the chemical equations and aurora idea, as well as the dates and effects/dangers of dust when applied to humans. I will be getting more into that in a separate chapter or part of the story in whichever way this goes.)I am split between leaving this as a single theory, or making an actual story with this information. Send your choice through a comment, as well as any Constructive criticism or something. :)_

_~Sir Gandalf_


End file.
